1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to emergency lights and nightlights, for illuminating an area of a wall in a hallway, kitchen, bedside area or any household area that might need emergency lighting and more particularly to a small light being rechargeable by induction charging, and an illumination unit thereof being adapted to remove from the light to be used as a portable light.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency light is a battery powered lighting device that comes on automatically when a building experiences a power outage or in the event of fire. However, conventional emergency lights are bulky and thus are not portable.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for emergency light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,729 discloses an emergency light device.
Nightlights are well known small light sources and are typically in indoor dark area.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of combination emergency light and nightlight are constantly being sought.